A Producers Christmas
by GS2005
Summary: It was spring time for them and now it's Christmastime for Leo Bloom and Max Bialystock! Franz wants NYC's tree and a bit of chaos ensues! Have a very Merry Christmas!


The Producers Christmas

By: Goddess-Shimi

Date/time/whatever: 8:44 AM Friday December 1st, 2006

Summary: It was springtime for them and now it's...(breaks into song) _Christmas for Max and Leo Blooooom!_ (stops, noticing the look on the readers' faces) ...I couldn't help it! Anyway, it's December the 20th and our favorite characters from this musical comedy are preparing for Christmas. From decorating the Christmas tree, to dealing with the dreaded mistletoe; this is Leo, Max, Ulla, Franz, Carmen and Roger's Christmas!

Hope you enjoy...and Happy Holiday to you from me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Producers, Mel Brooks does and always will.

X3 Awesome, my first Producers fanfic. You can read this story and think of whichever _Producers_ people you want in this story (example: 1960s people, the ones who were in the Brodway one, or the 2005 movie). I saw the movie version, sooo I'm thinking of them when I'm typing this. Like I said, though, enjoy. Also, please excuse this story with how short it is...I really couldn't think of much.

... ...why are there so many original fictions in **_THE PRODUCERS SECTION?_**

T.T To those people...please, stop it. Put your original stories on or something. Not here. This is for the Musical Comedy that Mel Brooks made. Not for original stories AND Toby Keith stories. Sorry, but it had to be said.

**_No flamming is allowed_**

* * *

**December 23rd**

Ulla hummed 'White Christmas' as she happily painted the wall with red paint with a tiny paint brush instead of just using the big brush like other people would've used to paint a wall with while wearing her white apron over the red and white dress she wore underneath. She put down the bucket of red paint then grabbed the green paint and began to paint at the other side of the now red and green colored room. She decided to decorate Leo and Max's office Christmas style by painting the room with a Christmas look to it, but, she thought it wasn't enough. So, she had placed 20 nutcrackers and 30 talking Santa dolls, who won't shut up with their damned _"Ho ho ho!"_. She smiled to herself, proud of the work she had done. "Won't Leo and Max be proud of how much work Ulla has done?" she heard the door open behind her and she spun around to see who it was. "Oh, Leo!"

"Oh, hey Ulla." he said as he walked in, not noticing what the room looked like yet since he wore a Santa hat, which was to big on him. "Do you know where the extra money is so Max and I can get the tree?"

"What happened to the money you two just had?" she asked, blinking.

"Max spent it on a few drinks at the Astro Bar and is now drunker than he ever has." replied Leo, slowly taking the hat off. "He even thought I was Santa Claus because I was wearing this hat. He kept on pulling down on it, asking..." he cleared his throat and tried to mimick the currently drunk Max. ""_Heeey Santa, what did ya get me for Christmas, Mr.Thinks He Knows When Your Awake And Asleep...if you know that, do you know what kind of shit I've been going through?"_"

"That's Max alright." Ulla nodded, walking up to her sweetheart and helping him take off his hat.

"Thanks." he smiled up at her until he noticed there was something wrong with the room. Leo glanced around, seeing nutcrackers and talking Santa dolls everywhere plus the walls red and green and the desk covered in red stripes. His eyes were wide in shock as he asked the Swedish woman. "Um...Ulla? What did you do with the office?"

"Oh!" she grinned, holding out the paint brush she used to paint the room with. "Since Christmas is coming soon, Ulla wanted to make the office Christmasy for Max and Leo! Now all we need is the tree." smiling, Ulla looked down at Leo then handed him the money from her apron's front pocket. "Here you go. Go ahead and get the tree before they run out of them."

"..." Leo broke out of the small trance he was having, stared at the money in his right hand and blinked. "Okay then!" he stuffed the money in his pants pocket and began to walk out of the room. "We'll be back with the tree in an hour, Ulla!"

"Okey dokey!" she nodded and sighed happily at her work.

A still drunk Max now stood in the hallway, wearing his usual clothing and waiting for his friend to come out. "..." he gazed down at his right wrist, trying to see where his watch was. He stared in confusion then looked at his other wrist and saw his watch. Yep, he was that drunk to forget which wrist he put his watch on.

Leo came out of the room, closing the door behind him and breathing in then letting it out. He saw Max leaning up against the wall then whispered to him. "Don't go in there." The man left Bialystock in the hallway and made his way out of the building.

"..." Max blinked, wondering why Leo would tell him not to go in...shit. He walked over to the door, grabbed the doorknob to their office room, opened it and looked in. "..." he leaned out, closed the door and walked off after Leo. "Pff. Am I seriously that drunk?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**A tree lot in New York, New York**

"Gee, these trees are getting more and more expensive by the year..." Leo started as he looked at the price tag for a six foot tree. "Aren't they, Max?" he waited for a reply but all he heard was the blowing of the winter wind mix with fresh snow. "Max?" he blinked. Suddenly, he heard someone vomiting in a metal trashcan nearby, followed by a slamming sound from his left, behind a tree. He gazed over at the tree and saw Max wabbling up to him. "Hey Max, you okay?" asked Leo, putting a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Oy, I think I need to lay down or something..." mumbled Max as he put his right had on his forehead and taking off his producers hat he was wearing. "Go on ahead and choose a tree without me, I'm gonna go...lay in the snow or something." he began to wobble for a few seconds then walked off.

"..." he stared blankly at where Max had wondered off to then shook his head, sighing. "I told him not to drink those glasses of eggnog vodka mix..."

Just then, someone with a German accent could be heard from the other side of the lot, shouting. "SIXTY DOLLARS FOR JUST A PUNY, LITTLE, WEAK TREE?! YOU PIG!"

"Oh no..." groaned Leo. He decided to might as well go over and see if he was right about who it was that was yelling. Seconds later, he got to the sight and saw Franz, wearing a heavy jacket and his helmet, yelling at the owner of the Christmas tree lot.

"But, that's how much that tree is!" the owner replied. "It's cheep for a tree that's six and a half feet tall."

Franz growled, glaring deadly at him. "SIXTY DOLLARS FOR THAT-" he said in a mocking voice. "puny, little, tree-" then continued in his normal voice. "THAT EVEN A CHILD COULD PICK UP AND TOSS ACROSS NEW YORK AND BACK!" he spat.

"Are you kiddin'?" he crossed his arms, keeping himself warm from the cold. "That's a huge tree! No kid can toss that!"

"Well..." he darted his eyes back and forth at the owner and the tree he was talking about. "Well...that's not even a huge tree!" he exclaimed then pointed up at a fifteen foot tall tree. "THAT IS A HUGE TREE!"

"That's not even on sale, sir." he blinked. "That's New York's tree."

"Yah, I know that's a New York tree." the German nodded. "Now tell me how much is it, I do not care if it's on sale or not. I'm rich, so I can get it either way." he said in a calm tone.

"I see you don't understand what I mean. I said that this is NEW...YORK'S...TREE."

"A tree of New York, I get it already!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, MAN!" the lot owner shouted in annoyance. "Listen and LISTEN CAREFULLY! This tree that you want...?" he pointed up at the giant tree then glanced at Franz, who nodded in reply. "THIS tree...is the CITY of NEW YORK'S tree. It canNOT be bought because it's THE CITY'S tree."

"..." Franz felt his face heating up and his blood boil. "I...want...THIS TREE!" he shouted.

"Look buddy, you can't HAVE this tree, IT'S THE CITY'S!!" he shouted back, causing Franz to jump from surprise. "Now...get out before I call the cops on you!"

"But...but...!" finally, the German man threw his arms down in defeat and sighed. "Alright. I'll leave now. I am sorry for bothering you." he apoligized and began to walk off, going pass Leo, who stared strangely at him. Seconds later, someone running can be heard coming Leo and the owner's way. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Franz cried out a battle yell and tackled the tree lot owner. "TAKE THIS YOU LIAR!" he pulled off his helmet and began to beat him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! CUT IT OUT!!"

"LIAR!!!"

Leo's jaw dropped, shocked as to what he was seeing and ran over to Franz. "Franz! Cut it out! Come on, people are staring at you!"

"I WANT THAT TREE!!!"

"Franz, you can't HAVE the tree! It's the city's tree! Just get the biggest tree from this lot!"

He paused for a moment then dropped his helmet. "I never thought of that..." blinked Franz he looked down at the man who now had a bleeding and swollen face. "I'm sorry..." he pulled out some money from his coat pocket and placed it on the poor man's chest. "This is fifteen dollars, a yo-yo and a bottle of vanishing cream for your face. You have such a nasty mark, but that cream will cover it right up!" he added in, winking and whispering. "Believe me." he got up, dusted himself off and walked over to the six and a half foot tree. "You will be my Christmas tree." he grinned.

"Um...here." Leo blinked and handed Franz his German helmet. "So, um, what are you gonna do for Christmas, Franz?" he asked.

"Mm, nothing really." he shrugged, grabbing onto his helmet then putting it on. "I was just going to spend Christmas with my pigeons and Hans."

"Hans?"

"You saw him drop me off on opening-night for _"Springtime For Hitler"_, remember?"

"Oh."

"Yah."

"Okay." he stared up at him as he gazed his eyes around the lot. "Well, Max and I were planning a Christmas party on that day, aaand maybe you wanna join us or somethi-"

"A Christmas party?" he whispered with his eyes widening. "You want _me_ to join your party?"

"If you want to." Leo replied. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to come."

"Yes!" cheered Franz and hugged the shy man tightly. "Oh, this will be so much fun!" he then let go of him then grabbed the tree he was getting. "I will bring a special holiday dinner for this party you are having! Okay?"

Leo glanced up at him as he began to walk off while dragging his tree behind him. "Oh...kay."

"Good!" he grinned happily. "I will see you in three days, Leo!"

"...now what do we do about the tree since the owner's...um..._sleeping_..." he blinked, wondering what to do. "I...guess I'll take this tree." Leo grabbed a tree next to the knocked out man and proceeded to find his sick partner.

* * *

Snow continued to fall onto New York's freezing ground with a soft breeze blowing at times as Max slept underneath one of the lot's trees, trying not to get covered in the cold snow.

"Oh Rogeeeer! Come over here and look at this beautiful tree!" Carmen called to his lover, wearing a brown furcoat and a black snow hat.

"Coming!" Roger called back from behind a tree. Seconds later, he came out from behind it, showing off his lovely black and grey winter coat and walking over to Carmen. "Where is it?"

"Right here." he grinned, pointing to the six foot tall tree that was covered in snow. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is!" grinned Roger as well, using his gloved hand to touch it. "And it's so long and FIRM!" he purred out _"FIRM"_, causing Carmen to fake gasp at him.

"Oh, you pervert!" his grin widened, causing the two men to laugh at that joke that only a few people would get if they heard it.

Suddenly, "Ugh..."

The two blinked then looked down and saw a half asleep Max staring up at them, rubbing his eyes. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Max!" Roger said, helping his friend off the ground. "What are you doing under that tree?"

"Sleepin' what do you think?" he groaned. "Oy. I hate hangovers...no wonder I don't drink as much anymore..."

"How much did you drink exactly?"

"Fifty eight glasses of eggnog mixed with vodka."

"My...God!" his jaw hung open slightly. "Why so many?"

"I wanted to do it for Christmas..." replied Max then added in annoyance. "That...and trying to forget what I had to do with Hold Me-Kiss Me last night...or was it Hold Me-Touch Me?" he rolled his eyes, waving a hand. "Ah, forget it. I usually get their names right but...don't care right now since they're outta town, visiting realatives or something."

Carmen and Roger slowly gazed their eyes at each other then back at Max, both of them not saying a word whatsoever.

Leo came up to the three, dragging a tree behind him. "Hey Max, can ya help me with this tree? It's kinda heavy." he noticed Carmen and Roger standing beside him then waved at the couple. "Hey Carmen. Hi Roger."

"Hello!" they both waved happily, replying in unison.

"Um, since you two are here and all...well, Max and I are having a Christmas party on the twenty-fifth and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." he said to them.

"A party?" Carmen jumped in glee. "Ooo I love Christmas parties!" he said to Leo. "You should've been there last year when Roger and I had a party at this _really_ fancy hotel! There were fake snow, fruitcakes and presents everywhere!"

Roger jumped into the conversation, by adding. "And lots of yummy food, of course." he winked up at the sandy hair colored man. Leo blinked at him as he continued. "Oh, it was so good, I had to loose like twenty pounds after that!"

"..." Bloom stared at the two men then blinked again. "Sooo...do you wanna come?"

"Of _course_!" he replied, grabbing Leo's hand that was still holding the tree. "We are going to bring the best food that New York-"

Carmen added in to his sentense. "-AND the world-"

"-Has ever tasted!" he grinned. "You have our word, Leo Bloom!"

Leo smiled at them, saying. "Okay, we'll see you then or whenever we bump into each other again before Christmas."

"Okay then!" he nodded, letting go of his hand and grabbing the tree he and Carmen chose to be theirs. "Oh, um, before we leave...do you know where the tree lot's owner is? We have to pay him for this tree since we can't just simply steal it."

"Erm...oh the-uh...tree lot owner...um..." he darted his eyes around, making the others stare at him in confusion. "OOH! _That_ tree lot owner! Um...yeah...you know Franz?"

"Yeah." Roger and Carmen nodded in reply while Max stared blankly at Leo, wanting him to continue.

"Yeah...well...Franz wanted New York's tree, the owner said he couldn't have it then Franz jumped on him and started to whack him with his helmet." he finished.

Max rubbed his aching head as he asked. "Is that crazy twit still here?"

"Nope." Leo shook his head. "He left with the biggest tree in this lot."

"Thank God." he sighed in relief. "I swear that guy gets crazier by the day when we're not around."

Roger nodded, agreeing with what Bialystock said. "Yeah. That guy needs to be in a straightjacket or something!"

"Exactly what I would've said."

"_Anyone_ would've said that about Franz."

Carmen asked his companion. "Can we go now, Roger? I'm freezing out here!"

"Oh, that's right!" he held onto the front part of the tree while Carmen grabbed the back and they both began to walk off to their car or whatever with their tree. "Looks like we're stealing our tree after all! Goodbye, Leo and Max!" he called out.

"Bye bye!" Carmen called out as well to the partners.

"Um...Max...the tree?" Leo grunted, loosing the feeling from his arms from holding the tree for so long.

"Ooops." blinked Max, running over to his side and holding onto the other side of the tree and the two began their trip back to the office with their Christmas tree.

* * *

**One hour later**

The door to Bialystock and Bloom's office slammed open and Leo and Max slowly came in, carrying the tree.

Ulla walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands off with a small towel. "Oo! Is this Leo and Max's Christmas tree?"

"Y-ep!" grunted Leo again. "Um...where's the tree stand, Ulla?"

"Tree...stand?" the Swedish woman blinked. "Such a funny word that is."

"Sooo...where is it?" he asked her.

"What is a tree stand, Leo?" Ulla asked her husband, confused as ever.

"You don't know what a tree stand is?!"

"Nooo..."

Max felt his arms loosing strength and shouted. "IT'S THE THING THAT HOLDS THE TREE!"

"Oh!" she grinned. "Ulla put the _tree stand_ over there in the corner." she then pointed at the place where Ulla had just mentioned.

"Thank you." he thanked her calmly putting on a small smile then shouted loudly. "HURRY UP BEFORE MY ARMS FALL OFF!" he and Leo quickly ran over to the corner and with all the strength they had left, Leo and Max lowered the tree into the stand then they walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it.

"Aww, you two were so strong." Ulla walked over to the desk, picked up a tray with drinks on them and walked over to Leo and Max. "Ulla wanted to make Max and Leo something to drink for all the hard work you did."

"Thanks." panted Leo, grabbing a glass and sipping some of it. "Mmm!" he made a small grin, licking his lips. "What is this, Ulla?"

"Well," she started. "Ulla made eggnog with a hundred percent mix of vodka!" she finished in a cheerful voice.

Something began to rise in Max's stomach after hearing that and ran straight into the bathroom. He then slammed the door behind him and could be heard throwing up...very loudly.

"Is...Max going to be okay?" she asked Leo who looked green in the face. "Leo?" she blinked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Gee, and I thought Max got over his hangover." Leo said to himself then went back to drinking his eggnog vodka.

Ulla shrugged innocently, sat down on the couch then started to drink a glass, herself. "Ulla doesn't see what's wrong with this drink."

* * *

**Franz's balcony 11:50 PM**

The sounds of pigeons cooing were heard as Franz happily sung _"Jingle Bells"_ while decorating his Christmas tree. "_Oh jingle bells, Churchill smells, jingle all the waaay_" he paused then looked at the camera (you, the readers), saying innocently. "Yah. I said Churchill smells. You should've known I was going to say that!" he then spat quietly. "Churchill... _blech_!"

"Okay! Turn the lights on!" a man's voice was heard from below.

"What was that?" Franz raised an eye brow and walked over to the edge of the rooftop with a pigeon, named Adolf, sitting on his shoulder. He looked down and saw hundreds of people standing around the giant tree he wanted earlier with a few other people standing on a stage. "What is going on?!" he exclaimed, confused by the whole thing he was seeing. The German saw the tree suddenly light up with bright colors and a shinning star at the top of the tree. "Wow..." he stared with wide eyes, along with all of his pigeon friends. "It's...it's...it's so beautiful!" he said as his eyes began to water up. "Oh, how I would wish to have that tree as well!"

"Coo..." Adolf said from Franz's shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" he spat, clentching his gloved fists. "I can dream, can't I?" he then used one of his hands to grab the pigeon and hold him in his hand. "Don't you believe that I could wish to have their tree, Adolf?" Adolf and the other pigeons stared at him as he continued, pacing around the roof top. "If there was some way for me to somehow...grab the tree when no one is watching late at night! Maybe when they're at their homes, sleeping in their cozy little beds, dreaming of sugar plumb fairy children-I WILL DO IT IF IT IS THE ONLY WAY!"

**Ding**

Franz lost his concentration by grinning and walking to a nearby door. "Oh, my cake is done!"

"Coo." Adolf said.

"Nein!" he replied in a strict voice. "Nein. We must not have that cake. It is for Leo and Max's Christmas party, not for us, but for them."

"Coo."

"I don't CARE if it's not until two days!"

The pigeon flew off Franz's shoulder and back into his opened cage as the German pulled out a pan with a red, white and black oven mit from a giant, black oven and took a whiff of the cake. "Ahh...they are going to love this cake." he said proudly. He walked over to an old table he had standing in the middle of the place and put the panned cake on it. "Now...before I go to bed and Christmas Eve shows its face in seven minutes...LET US SING!!"

And as the moon shone down on New York, Franz began to dance around and sing Christmas songs with New York's tree shining brightly, showing off its beauty.

"_Oh Christmas tree_

_Oh Christmas tree_

_You have such lovely lights on you!_

_You're lovely star, your twinkling lights!_

_You're warming glow on New Y...um...New!_

_Oh Christmas tree..._

_Oh Christmas tree..._"

Franz cleared his throat and sung dramaticly.

"_I wish that I could have yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou..._"

His pigeons hit the _"you"_ note along with their owner as new snow began to fall onto New York late at night, and it was like this all through the morning.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 8:00 AM, Bialystock and Bloom office**

Leo opened a small box, put a hand inside and pulled out four glass ornaments. "I wonder if Max is even awake yet." he walked over to the light covered tree and began to put decorations on it.

Ulla came over to him, holding a small tray with a mug filled with hot chocolate. "Leo wants some hot coco?"

"Um, not now, Ulla." he replied, grabbing some more ornaments and putting them on the tree. "Maybe after I'm done with this, okay."

"Okay." she nodded, kissed Leo's cheek and walked off. "Did Max come yet?" she asked him as she laid the tray on the desk.

"Nope." Leo shook his head. "I think he's still having a bad hangover."

**SLAM**

The husband and wife turned around and saw Max, standing at the door with an armful of gifts and wearing a Santa Claus hat. "Merry Christmas!" he grinned.

"Max!" Leo walked over to him. "Hey, you don't have a hangover!"

Max leaned in and muttered. "For your information, Leo, I _did_ have a hangover."

"You did?"

"Well...let's just say that the people at Astro Bar doesn't want to see me in there anymore for a while."

"...you got yourself drunk again?!"

"No!" he shook his head then handed Leo the presents he held. "I went there to complain about something and...I threw up everywhere." said Max, blushing red.

"...ew." he simply said. "Did you brush your teeth and use a lot of mouthwash?"

"Mouthwash? You know all of my mouthwash is here just in case one of my little ol' ladies decide to come over so we can..." the older man shivered in disgust at the thought of roleplaying with the old ladies of New York. He felt like he was going to get that horrible hangover feeling again if he thought of it any longer.

Leo pulled out a bottle of newly bought mouthwash and handed it to him. "Just...go and wash your mouth out...ech."

"Thanks." he nodded and headed to the bathroom.

He turned to Ulla and whispered with his eyes darting the room quickly back and forth. "Oh God, his breath was horrible...it smelt like...like...eeeeegh..." he reached into his pocket, pulled out his blue blanket and rubbed it against his left cheek. "I felt like I was going to throw up myself and I hate it when I do that 'cause it's a terrible experiance for me."

Ulla patted his head, saying. "Leo don't throw up, okie dokie?"

"O...okie...dokie." he nodded slowly, still rubbing his blanket.

Seconds later, Max stepped out, feeling much better in the throat area. "Much better...NOW...let's decorate the tree for tommorow." he walked over to the box of ornaments, grabbed a few and began to decorate.

Leo and Ulla glanced at each other, walked over to the tree and joined Max as Leo asked. "Who's gonna put the star on the tree, though?"

"Oh, Ulla can do it." Ulla replied, pulling out the giant Christmas tree star and putting it on the top of the tree. "See?" she smiled.

Max glanced over at his partner, asking. "Hey, Leo...what did ya get me?"

"I'm not gonna tell you." he said to him, still watching what he was doing.

"C'mon..." he grinned up at him. "Give me a hint at least!"

"Nope." Leo shook his head. "Sorry, Max."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Leo! You can tell me! I promise that I'll act surprised!"

"I'm not gonna tell you, Max!"

Ulla gazed her eyes back and forth at them, whenever one of them would say something to the other. "..."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll tell you what I got you."

"GYAH!" Leo yelped, quickly covering his ears with his hands. "Don't tell me what you got me for Christmas! You'll ruin it!"

"Damn." muttered Max, snapping his fingers. "I was hoping that would work out, but I guess not."

* * *

**Christmas Eve night 10:46 PM**

"So, tell me again why we have to stay here?" Max demanded as he laid down on the couch with a red quilt over him.

"We might as well stay here, Max." Leo started as he came out of the bathroom in blue pajamas and holding his precious blue blanket. "You know, since we're having the party tomorrow and stuff."

"You have a point." he replied and snuggled up to the pillow he had under his head. Max noticed Leo holding his blue blanket then asked him. "...do you...sleep with that thing?"

"Ummmm..." he blushed and nodded. "Yep. It's been like this for a while now..."

"AHA!" he jumped off the couch, scaring poor Leo half to death. "I _knew_ you would sleep with it! I _knew_ it!"

"Okay okay, everyone here gets it that I sleep with my blanket." Leo said in a shakey tone, still spooked by Max scaring him like that. He held the blanket to his face and began to rub against it. "Ahhh..." he smiled a satisfied smile.

"Where's Ulla?" asked Max, getting back on the couch.

"She went back to her place to sleep." he replied, getting on the desk and laying down with a pillow and winter quilt. "She said she needed to get something and decided that she might as well stay there until tomorrow morning."

"Oh." he blinked. "Why are you on the desk?"

"I'm sleeping here since you have the couch."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well...goodnight then." Max said to him then reached over to a small lamp with a string hanging from it and pulled the string, causing the lights to go out. After that he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Leo snapped his fingers in the dark. "And I was hoping he'd feel sorry for me for sleeping on the desk!"

* * *

**Christmas Morning 10:00 AM**

**Knock knock knock**

Ulla, dressed in the same red and white dress from a few days ago, dropped the present she was about to open, ran to the office door and opened it. "Good morning...oh, and Merry Christmas!" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" cheered Carmen, who was wearing an elf hat and holding a bag full of fresh food.

"And a Feliz Navidad!" added Roger, wearing a Santa hat and had an arm around Carmen's shoulder.

Leo walked over to see who it was as well. "Ulla, who is it?"

Carmen waved at the producer. "Merry Christmas, Leo!"

"Carmen! Roger!" he grinned, moving out of the way with Ulla so they could come in. "Come in you two!"

The couple walked in and looked around at the decorated office, they then glanced at the tree and saw it beautifully light. The walls were painted red and green, the desk now had red stripes on it, making it look like it was a candycane desk. Suddenly, they heard small, recorded voices go _"Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed, dropping their things and clinging onto each other.

"What the hell was THAT?!" exclaimed Roger with his hat now messed up with his hair.

Ulla walked up to them with a Santa plush toy and handed it to them. "It is Santa Claus! Ulla wanted to get them for the office but...Ulla bought to many, so Roger and Carmen can have one!"

They blinked, letting go of each other and glancing down at the doll with Roger saying. "Well, that was awkward."

Suddenly, Franz rushed in with his pigeons and carrying a cake box of some sort. "Hello and goodbye! I will see you in a few!" he shouted franticly, giving Leo the box and rushed out, pigeons following him of course.

Max walked out from the bathroom and saw grey bird feathers all over the floor and asked. "Okay...which one of you guys forgot to take the turkey's feathers off before roasting it?"

The four stared at him with confused looks on their faces. Leo blinked, scratching his hair. "What turkey?"

"...didn't someone bring a turkey?"

"No."

"So why are there bird feathers everywhere?!"

Carmen replied. "Franz was here for a few seconds with his... i "birds" /i then took off."

"...ooooooh." he blinked.

Just then, a loud rumbling sound could be heard, followed by people yelling coming from outside.

Leo opened the balcony door and ran out with the others behind him and looked down. "Holy crap!"

And there was Franz, along with his pigeons and his friend Hans, driving a large carry truck with New York's tree laying on it. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THIS TREE AWAY FROM ME!!" Franz shouted, shaking a fist at the angry New York people, along with the mayor. He turned to Hans and said. "Take the wheel." Hans nodded and they both switched seats. Franz leaned his head out the window and called up to his friends. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Hans then slammed his foot on the pedal and sped off, leaving everyone in shock as to what just happened to their tree.

Max slowly glanced at the others and said. "Well, let's go and continue our Christmas, shall we?"

The others cheered and all headed inside until they all, minus Ulla, felt a jolt.

Ulla turned around and noticed what the problem was. "Oh uh...Roger, Carmen, Leo and Max are stuck because you were all trying to get in at the same!" she looked up and giggled. "And that's not all..." she pointed at something above their heads, still giggling.

Leo and Max looked up and their jaws dropped. They were standing underneath the mistletoe. That damned...dreaded...mistletoe. (Cue dramatic music) Dun dun duuuun!

Bialystock groaned and glanced over at Leo. "You know what, Leo?"

"What, Max?" he replied.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD A CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

"Come on! It was your idea!"

"IT WAS NOT!"

"Yeah it was! YOU were the one who said that we should have a party so we could see who would get stuck getting kissed under the mistletoe!"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING! I WAS DRUNK!"

As the two producers continued to argue, Carmen and Roger muttered out. "Oy." and slapped their foreheads in unison.


End file.
